


The Escapade

by Rehtaeh_Elocin



Series: Chicken Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Bus, Chickens, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehtaeh_Elocin/pseuds/Rehtaeh_Elocin
Summary: Dean and Cas are set to go on their first date, but it doesn't go how Dean expected.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Chicken Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972579
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	The Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of the Chicken Verse.
> 
> Three of the chickens are named after my sister's chickens (which my three nieces named), and the fourth is named after my amazingly supportive GISH team WhatIsYourDamageHeather.

Dean wakes with a nervous giddy excitement roiling in his stomach that he hasn't felt in a long time.

He has a date tonight.

After months of watching the strange blue eyed man lug things on and off his bus, he's finally going to get to know him. Though he has an idea of what Cas is like, based on their interaction the night before, he still can't wait to spend more time learning about him.

Reluctantly, Dean drags himself out of bed. If he could just stay there all day, until he has to get ready, he would. But alas, he is an adult and has to do adulty things: chores, laundry, and grocery shopping, which takes the whole morning and part of the afternoon.

After that, Dean is bored and wishing it was later in the day, because he's getting nervous and excited and just doesn't want to wait anymore. Instead, he watches about an hour of useless mind numbing tv because absolutely _nothing_ is on, then figures it's probably late enough to shower and get ready, even though he still has an hour and a half until he needs to leave.

It's a good thing he does, because he has no idea what to wear. It's been so long since he's been on a date, he almost doesn't remember what it's like. After his shower, he has basically his entire wardrobe dumped onto his bed and is sorting through it trying to figure out what the fuck one wears on a first date with the hot blue eyed chicken savior.

After what feels like hours of deliberation (but in reality is a very long thirty minutes) Dean says fuck it and settles on his nice dark wash jeans and green Henley, with his canvas jacket. Top it off with his nice boots, some hair gel, and he thinks it's is as good as it's gonna get.

Dean paces around his apartment for a while, knowing he should put the clothes away or he'll regret it tomorrow, but he's too worked up and it's almost time to leave anyway.

Grabbing his keys, wallet and phone already in pocket, Dean heads out the door, settling in Baby and letting her low deep rumble soothe him.

It's just a date, not a big deal. He used to do this all the time, before life circumstances got in the way. Before he, himself, got in the way. Too many failed attempts, too many assholes, too many dates gone wrong and he became bitter and distant to the whole thing.

This will be different, this _is_ different. It didn't start in some seedy bar with a shitty pickup line and a blood alcohol level high enough to barely remember the night. It didn't start with a blind date, or a friend of a friend of a friend. It didn't start with beautiful words that turned hateful as time went on.

No. This is absolutely different, and it will be good.

By the time Dean pulls up outside Cas' house, he mostly has himself calmed down. Mostly. There's still a nervous buzz thrumming beneath his skin, but he pushes it down and gets himself out of the car and up the steps to the door before he can lose the nerve and just drive away.

Two deep breaths, and as he raises his hand to knock he hears a noise and looks down... at a damn chicken. The chicken is standing at his feet just staring at him. It makes a ' _ba-gok_ ' sound and watches him like he's supposed to understand what it's saying.

Dean rolls his eyes and knocks on the door as the chicken continues clucking at him.

Several minutes and another knock later, there's been no answer and the chicken is sitting on his foot. Dean double checks the their texts, then the clock. He's now officially late, but he was there at the right time. He shoots a text to Cas, in case maybe he just didnt hear the door, but still no answer.

Feeling confused and disappointed, Dean figures he'll try one more time then go home, so he knocks again. After a minute, his shoulders slump and he gives up.

Alright, well that was the most drawn out rejection he's ever had, Dean thinks as he backs away from the door, the chicken easily sliding off his foot as he goes.

He makes his way down the stairs and is halfway to his car, stupid chicken following, when he hears the door open. "Dean, wait!"

When he turns around, he sees Cas on the porch in paint splattered jeans and a tshirt, barefoot. Definitely not ready to go. Or, more likely, not wanting to go. Fuck, this feels really shitty.

"It's cool man." Dean shrugs. "We can just, uh, reschedule or something. No biggie."

Dean starts to turn toward his car when Cas' voice stops him again. "But I don't want to reschedule." And wow, okay, that feels even worse.

On top of that, the stupid chicken is standing directly in front of him, squawking. "Gotcha." Dean says with a nod, and turns around taking the last few steps to the car. It shouldn't feel this shitty. It was just a date.

"Damnit. Dean, please just wait a second." Cas says, and Dean pauses putting the key in the door. He rubs his hand over his face then turns back around to see Cas halfway down the path, barefoot and all. "That's not... I didn't mean... Damnit, I'm sorry, I'm really bad at this."

"Cancelling? Yeah, you should've just texted. Not like I don't get it, just wish I would've known before I drove here." He feels embarrassed and ridiculously sad over something that just wasn't meant to happen.

"I'm not trying to cancel, I just need a minute. Or maybe ten." Cas says, stopping a few feet away. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time. Please don't leave."

Dean gives him an unsure look, because, well, he's unsure. Cas looks honest, and upset that Dean's leaving, but it all just seems like an excuse. If it is, though, why is Cas asking him to stay? Fuck, dating is hard. Maybe he should just give it up altogether.

"Look" Cas says, sighing and shifting on his bare feet. "I was nervous, so I started painting and I didn't realize how late it got. Please, come inside and just give me a few minutes to shower and change. I swear, I still want to go out." Cas looks down at the ground. "If you still want to?"

God damn adorable blue eyed, paint spattered, chicken saving... Fuck.

Dean sighs and feels the tension leak out of his shoulders and back a bit. "I still want to." He says, and Cas looks up at him with a shining smile. Dean can feel his lips turn up on their own accord, and the chicken at his feet clucks happily.

Cas gestures for him to follow, and they head back toward the porch. "Uh, you know this chicken keeps following me" Dean says, glaring down at her where she walks next to him.

Cas looks down at the chicken, then foward as he keeps walking. "Oh yes, that's Lunch."

Dean stops walking, and stares at Cas' back. Did he just say... "Did you just say she's lunch?" Dean asks incredulously. After everything Cas did to save those stupid chickens.

Cas turns around, taking in Dean's look with a puzzled look of his own. After a minute realization seems to dawn on him and he smiles. "No, not lunch. Lunch. That's her name." He says, before turning around and walking up the stairs, like that isn't the most random name for a chicken he's ever heard.

"Lunch?" Dean mumbles to himself, as he follows Cas inside.

The house is as nice inside as it looks from the outside. It opens into a foyer with a staircase along the right wall and a hallway off the left. They walk straight ahead and come out into a nice modern kitchen to the right and the livingroom to the left, boasting a large sectional and flat screen tv.

Dean looks around for a minute, then turns back to Cas. "So, you named the chicken lunch?" He asks, extremely curious.

"Ah, no." Cas replies. "I let each of my nieces name one. Lunch, Ellen Deheneres, and McPeep. I named the fourth one Heather."

Okay, the other three he gets, if kids named them. "Why Heather?"

Cas gets a small smile on his face. "Have you ever seen the movie Heathers?"

"Winona Ryder? Christian Slater? Yeah, definitely seen it." Dean replies with a smirk.

"Well, she somehow keeps getting into my workshop, and managed to get red paint on her head, so I thought the name was fitting."

Dean full out smiles now. "Little trouble maker with a red scrunchie? Sounds accurate."

Cas is smiling, Dean's smiling, and they're both just standing there smiling at each other for a minute before Cas says "So, I'm just gonna run upstairs. I'll be quick, but make yourself at home."

"Take your time." Dean says, because now that he knows he wasn't being blown off, he feels way better and is in no hurry.

Once Cas is gone, Dean looks around again. The house is cozy, soft lighting, the sun flowing in through the floor to ceiling windows all along the back of the house. There's a fireplace set into the wall in the livingroom, bookshelves surrounding it. 

He walks over to the sliding glass door and opens it, stepping out onto the back deck. As soon as he steps out, that damn chicken is back. The same little fucker who kept following him out front.

"What do you want?" He asks her, and she just stares up at him making another ' _ba-gok_ ' sound.

Dean rolls his eyes and shakes his head, but can't help the little smile that graces his face.

The backyard is large, trees surrounding it on all sides, with the large building toward the back right that he'd seen the night before, as well as a small shed next to it. It's quiet, peaceful. Dean can see the other chickens running around, pecking at the ground, but Lunch ( _seriously, Lunch?_ ) stays by his side.

Not long later, Cas comes back, joining him on the deck. Dean turns to him and, wow he looks good. Nice tight jeans and light blue button up that fits him just right, hair still damp from his shower.

"Thank you for waiting. I'm sorry again." Cas says, sounding almost sad. 

"It's really okay. I mean, it wasn't when I thought you were blowing me off, but we're all good." Cas just shifts around and leans on the railing, looking out at the yard and biting his lip like he wants to say something. "What?"

Cas takes a minute, then looks at him. "It happens sometimes. I get caught up in my work and, well it's not like I forget exactly, I just don't notice how much time has passed." Cas shifts again nervously. "It's, uh, been a problem in the past."

"What kind of problem?" Dean asks curiously.

Cas puts his hand over his face for a second, then drops it to his side. "Well, I guess it's oversharing hour, but I suppose you should know." He bites his lip again, and stares out at the chickens. "Stupid things mainly, like eating or sleeping. I just don't think about it. But, the biggest problem has been with past relationships. It's hard for someone else to understand. It's not that I don't care, or that other things aren't important, I just lose track of everything else when I'm 'in the zone' as my brother calls it."

And damn if the adorable bastard didn't use actual air quotes when he said that.

Dean can see how that might cause a little bit of a problem, but nothing that couldn't be worked out. It's Cas' passion, and whoever he's with should understand that. For a first date, maybe it wasn't the best impression to make, but Dean didn't know. Now he does.

Dean opens his mouth to say something and is interrupted by a very loud clucking by his feet. He looks down and rolls his eyes again. "What?" He snaps fondly at Lunch.

Cas laughs, and it is a damn beautiful sound. "She likes you." He says, watching the chicken with a twinkle in his eye. "You know, she's the one who made you faceplant on the bus?" Cas says, smiling.

"Seriously?" Dean asks, then looks at the chicken again. She's slowly waddling closer then plants herself right on his foot again. "Damnit." He says, but he's really not all that upset. Stupid chicken is the reason he's here in the first place.

When he looks up, Cas is still smiling a little but his face has a hint of shadow on it. "Hey, the whole 'in the zone thing', it's okay you know?" Cas tilts his head quizzically, so Dean shrugs and continues. "I didn't know, but I know now. It's what you do, it's part of who you are, and whoever you're with should accept that. If they can't, well" Dean shrugs again. "It's their loss."

Cas looks away again, but Dean can see that he's smiling and the shadows are gone from his face. "Thank you Dean."

"So, are you hungry?" Dean asks.

"I am, I haven't actually eaten today." Cas says sheepishly. "Some place you have in mind?"

"Anything but chicken." Dean answers, staring down at the menace on his foot.

Cas laughs again, and Dean really can't get enough of it. "Yes, I think I'm off chicken for a while too."

\--

They head out to a little Italian place downtown that Cas knows, taking Baby. Cas makes appreciative noises as he slides into her leather interior, and it makes Dean feel pleased that Cas likes his car.

The ride is nice, though pretty quiet, but once they're settled into their table at the restaurant and their food is ordered, conversation rarely stops.

Dates have never been this easy for Dean before. It's like they just connect, flowing easily from one topic to another. Cas makes him laugh, with his deadpanned sarcastic comments, and Cas can't stop smiling at the stupid references and dumb jokes that Dean makes.

Its smooth, easy, and honestly quite amazing. Once the check comes, Dean pays and Cas insists he'll get it next time, which makes Dean extremely happy that he's talking about a next time, and Dean suggests going for a walk around town.

It's a nice evening, a little chilly but not cold, stars sparkling through the city lights and fluffy clouds that are crowding the night sky.

Dean feels really good, and Cas is great. He can't help wondering what it'd be like to kiss him, if Cas will want that once this night is over. The way Cas keeps looking back at him is making him feel warm all over, making him feel things he hasn't felt in a long time.

They've veered off into a more suburban outcrop of downtown, heading towards the park, and conversion is still flowing freely when Cas becomes distracted. It takes Dean a couple minutes to notice, but Cas has slowed his walk and hasn't said a word in a while.

"Everything okay?" Dean asks, feeling a little off now.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine." Cas replies, watching his feet.

"Alright. Uh, you wanna head back toward the car?"

Cas bites his lip, looks at Dean, then looks forward. "I actually think I'm going to take the bus." Cas says.

That hits like a punch to Dean's gut. "Oh" is all that comes out, because he thought this was going really well, but if Cas wants away from him bad enough to take the bus, then it must not have been. "Alright."

They've stopped walking, and Cas is looking everywhere but at Dean. "I had a good time." Cas says, and he sounds sincere, but it doesn't make Dean feel any better.

"Yeah, okay." Dean says, because what else is he supposed to say. Unsure of how he'd read the situation so wrong, he starts to ask. "Can I-" he closes his eyes and sighs, then opens them again and looks away shaking his head.

"What?" Cas asks.

Dean shakes his head again. "Nothing. Thanks, uh, for this. It's been fun. I guess I'll talk to you later." He's just ready to get away now, feeling dumb and confused, unable to even look at Cas.

"Yes, definitely." Cas says, and it sounds so fucking truthful it's like another punch.

"Okay. Bye then." Dean says quickly, and turns away before he starts tearing up, which is absolutely ridiculous because this was a first date, nothing more. He just read it all so wrong, and it's embarrassing and disheartening and it really kind of hurts. 

He makes it all of ten steps before Cas calls after him and he stops, pressing the heel of his hands into his eyes. He's just ready to go home.

"Are you okay?" Cas asks from right behind him.

"Uh, yeah." Dean says, dropping his hands to his sides. "I'm just confused. I thought this was going well." He still doesn't turn around though, doesn't want to face Cas.

"I thought it went very well." Cas replies, walking around so they're facing each other.

Dean huffs a humorless laugh. "Okay, well that clears that up."

"Dean" Cas says, laying a hand on Dean's arm.

"Look, if you didn't feel it, that's fine." Dean says, angling his body away so Cas' hand drops. "But you could've at least let me give you a ride home. I mean, jesus, am I that bad that you feel like you have to take the bus to get away from me?"

"No!" Cas says vehemently. "No, that's not it, I promise. I had a great time and I'd really like to do it again."

Dean nods, but it's more of a placating gesture than anything else. "Sure, alright." Though he's positive that once he walks away, he'll never hear from Cas again. He's just a nice guy, doesn't want to hurt Dean's feelings or whatever. Fuck feelings, and fuck dating. This kind of shit is why he stopped. "Well, enjoy your bus ride." He says, and pushes past Cas to continue on to his car.

"Damnit, I am so bad at this." He hears behind him before footsteps rush to catch up to him. "Just, hang on." Cas says, falling into step beside him. "Let me explain."

"I'm all ears." Dean replies, but he doesn't stop walking until Cas places his hand on Dean's arm again.

He stops and looks at Cas, and Cas is figiting, shifting around, biting his lip, which Dean has come to notice is a nervous habit of his.

Cas sighs and won't look at Dean again, staring behind him. "There's a thing I wanna get. Back there." Cas says, hooking a thumb over his shoulder, and he's blushing now.

"What?" Dean asks, because what the hell is happening right now?

Cas sighs again, drops his head, then straightens and looks Dean in the eyes. "There's a thing, a vintage television, by the road over there. I want it, for my work, and I didn't want to say anything because I know it's hard to understand. But when I see something like that, I know I can make it better, and if I don't take it it's just going to end up in a landfill somewhere when it could be something _better_. _I_ can make it better. But I'd rather embarrass myself in front of the best date I've had in years, hell maybe ever, than have you walk away thinking I didn't like you." He says it all very quickly, and it takes Dean a moment to process everything.

Dean is baffled. That was not even close to anything he'd expected to be said. And then it hits him, Cas is embarrassed about this. He's standing there blushing and nervous and didn't want to say anything because he thought Dean would judge him for it. This has probably happened before with past relationships, and it didn't go well.

He knows what to do.

"Okay, where is it?" Dean asks, as he starts walking toward where Cas had pointed before.

"What?" Cas is still standing in the same spot, so Dean turns around and looks at him.

"Where is it? Buses won't run much later, so let's get it before it gets too late."

Cas is still standing there just staring at him with a bemused expression. "You want to help me?"

"Well, yeah. You want it, it's probably pretty heavy, I'm here, we both think this is going well, so let's get it. Where is it?"

Cas points to some garbage stacked by the side of the road not far behind Dean, and Dean makes his way over to it, Cas following quietly behind.

"Yeah, that definitely won't fit in Baby. Bus it is." Dean says as Cas stops next to him. Dean runs his hand over the top of the tv. It really is pretty, old and large, and though he hasn't actually seen Cas' work, it seems like just the kid of thing he'd want to work on based on the things he brought onto the bus.

Cas is still just staring at him puzzled. "Uh, it doesn't bother you?"

"Hell no. I think it's amazing. I mean, all I see is a pile of trash, but you see art, and that's really cool." Dean replies, watching as Cas' face changes from confused to happy.

"Wait, really?" Cas asks, but Dean can see a smile tugging at his lips.

Dean turns to face him, looking right in his eyes. "Did you not get the part I said earlier about someone who doesn't understand your passion not being worth your time? You should've said something. If I hadn't understood, then there'd be no point in continuing this." He points between the two of them. "This is who you are, and I think who you are is pretty damn great."

A bright smile graces Cas' face, and Dean's pretty sure it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Cas leans forward, into Dean's space and Dean's heart rate picks up, anticipation rippling through him.

He's close enough that Dean can smell him, coconut with an underlying hint of acetone, and Dean breathes in, very much enjoying it. Cas presses a light kiss to his cheek, and when he pulls back, he's blushing and it makes him even more adorable. "Thank you Dean."

He can still feel the phantom of Cas' lips on his cheek, his smell still in his nose, and it's sending waves of warmth throughout his body. It takes him a minute of dazed contentment before he pulls himself out of it and he nods. "Of course. Now, let's grab this and get moving."

They work together easily to pick the TV up and carry it the block and a half to the closes bus stop. It's heavy and bulky, but Cas seems to have no trouble at all, muscles straining against his shirt as he lifts it. It's a great sight, but Dean has to pull his eyes away to concentrate on where he's walking.

Once they're at the bus stop, they set it down to wait. "So, here's what I'm thinking." Dean says, because he has a plan. "We get this loaded, and you ride with it. I'll go grab the car, park it at your place, and meet you at the stop by your house, that way we won't have to come back for it. I should be there before the bus gets there, and we can get it loaded off and carry it back to your house."

Cas is looking at him with bewilderment again. "Dean, you don't have to do that. I'm sure I can get it."

"I already told you, I'm helping. Unless you actually dont want me to." Dean replies with conviction.

"It's not that, I just don't want to waste your time." Cas says, looking down.

Dean just shakes his head. "I'm not sure what part of this is wasting my time. The part where I help you with something you care about? Or the part where I get to spend more time with my gorgeous date? Because either way, it's definitely not a waste."

Cas is definitely blushing now, but he doesn't protest at all, so Dean counts that a win.

Not too long after that, the bus pulls up. Dean grabs one end, Cas the other, and they start loading it on. Once it's up the stairs, Dean turns to look at the driver and sees his friend.

"Uh, whatcha doin' there?" Benny asks, eyeing the tv, and Cas.

"Loading this tv onto your bus, what's it look like?" Dean asks, but he's smiling so big it's pulling at his face in a way he hasn't felt in a while.

Benny's watching them as Dean pulls it further on, making room for Cas at the top of the stairs. Dean watches as Cas pulls out his wallet and flashes his bus pass, and Dean's grinning to himself because it's so fucking cute. Cas, the perfect little rule abiding citizen, even while he's bringing a giant old tv onto the bus.

Dean looks to Benny, and Benny quirks an eyebrow at him. "What? You never seen a man with a tv before?" Dean asks in a playful tone.

"Whatever brotha, just don't scratch the seats." Benny says as they pull it down the aisle. The other people on the bus are staring at them, but like every other time, Cas doesn't even spare a look for them, concentrating only on what he's doing. Dean smiles around at them, and keeps moving.

"Hey, Benny, can you hang on one second?" Dean calls as he sees him reaching to close the door. When Benny nods, they pull the tv the rest of the way down the aisle and he turns to Cas. "So, I'll see you in about twenty minutes or so?"

Cas nods. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Dean says, grinning as he makes his way back to the front. "Thanks man." He says to Benny, clapping him on the shoulder, then he's out the door and on his way back to the car before the bus pulls away.

On the drive back to Cas', Dean feels really good. A kind of good he hasn't felt in so damn long, and he realizes he's having fun. This is fun. It's a really nice feeling, and Dean doesn't want it to stop.

He parks in Cas' driveway, locks the car up, and heads down the road to wait at the bus stop. It'll still be at least 10 minutes before the bus gets there, with it's other stops, but Dean doesn't care. He's thrumming with excitement at seeing Cas again, the little bit of time away from him making him want more.

As soon as the bus pulls up, Dean is bounding up the steps and down the aisle to Cas. They easily get the tv picked up and maneuver it down the steps, all while Benny's watching them with a curious eye. He's sure he'll get a text later asking what the hell he was doing, but he can't be bothered to care because Cas looks so happy that he actually followed through with what he said.

They're carrying the TV wordlessly between them, and Dean's only a little breathless because the fucker really is heavy, but just being in Cas' presence again is doing things to him.

As they're getting close, driveway coming into view, it starts to rain. A few trickles to start, but before long it's coming down in thick rivulets.

Dean stops. "Hang on a sec." He says, and they lower the tv to the ground. Dean shrugs off his jacket, lays it over the top of the tv, then looks at Cas to pick it back up again. Cas is looking at him with an indescribable shimmer in his eyes, but he bends down and they lift it and continue on their way, rain beating down on them.

Down the driveway, Cas tells him to take it around the side of the house, then leads them to the large building in the back. They set it down outside so Cas can spin the numbers on the lock, then get it back up and inside.

Once they're in, and have it settled against the wall, Dean looks around. It's Cas' workshop. A large open building with tools hanging on one wall, paint and supplies against another, and what seems like random things everywhere. It smells like oil, and acetone, and _Cas_ , and Dean can't get enough.

He turns back to Cas to say something, but forgets as soon as he takes him in. Cas is soaked through, they both are, and his blue shirt is clinging to his skin, water dripping from his hair down his face, and he's watching Dean with an amazed longing in his eyes. He's fucking beautiful.

"Dean, I want" Cas starts, but doesn't even finish before Dean's nodding, because he's sure whatever it is that Cas wants, he wants it too.

In the next second, Cas is in his space, pressing their lips together, and it's everything Dean thought it would be, and more.

It starts slow, soft, Cas' lips are warm and wet from the rain, and Cas let's out a pleased noise. Dean wants more, and he gets it pretty quickly. Cas deepens the kiss, pressing harder against Dean, bringing their bodies together until Dean is pressed up against the wall, Cas against him. He runs his hands up Cas' arms and neck, tangling one in his hair, and parts his lips a little. Cas' tongue swipes out against his, and he moans low in his throat, arousal curling in his stomach as Cas grips at his hips.

Cas pushes against him even harder, and Dean can feel Cas' excitement against his own, and he fucking _wants_ , letting out a low groan. He wants it, wants Cas, but this is their first date and he doesn't want to fuck it up. He doesn't want this to start like every other time, quickly jumping into bed, hot and heavy only to fizzle out just as fast as it started. He wants this to last, he knows, because Cas is something special, he can feel it. So he keeps his hands in Cas' hair, fingers carding through the thick strands.

It is, by far, one of the best kisses he's ever had. Cas knows what he's doing, pushing all of Dean's buttons with his tongue, his hands holding Dean's hips against the wall, bodies flush together. It's amazing, and perfect, and Dean needs to end it soon before he does something stupid.

Dean slows it down, gentle swipes of his tongue, pulls back and lightly nibbles on Cas' bottom lip before pressing another kiss against it. Their lips part, but they're still so close, breaths fast, tasting each others air.

Cas' fingers are still holding tight, and Dean's dizzy with want, can see the same in Cas' eyes. Dean closes his eyes again and leans his forehead against Cas'. "I want you, I do. I just... Not yet." Dean says, opening his eyes and silently pleading for Cas to understand.

Cas closes the minimal space between them, fingers grazing along Dean's jaw, and presses a soft chaste kiss to his lips. "There's no rush."

Dean let's out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, and smiles. Cas is beautiful and passionate and smart and Dean can't wait to see where this goes.

There's a noise to the side of them, and they both look over to see a chicken, with dyed red head feathers, standing on the work bench, watching them. Cas laughs. "I really don't know how she keeps getting in here." He says fondly.

"She likes you." Dean replies, unable to tear his away from Cas' profile. "Can't say I blame her." Cas just beams at him. "I should go." Dean says quietly, because he really doesn't want to but he really really needs to.

"You could come inside, dry off first." Cas replies, moving back infinitesimally.

Oh, Dean wants to. He wants to go inside and dry off and spend the rest of the evening with Cas in his arms. "I really shouldn't. As much as I want to, if I go inside, I'm not sure I'd be able to control myself." Dean says with a smirk.

Cas smiles back, small and confident, but he nods. "Probably for the best." He says, and backs up a little more until they aren't touching anymore.

Silently, they leave the workshop, and make their way around the house. It's stopped raining, and the air is fresh and crisp in Dean's lungs.

Once they're beside the car, Dean turns to Cas and takes his hand. "So, we'll do this again?" He asks, pretty sure of the answer but needing the confirmation.

Cas smiles at him, leans in and kisses him. It's soft and sweet, gentle, and Dean soaks it up. When they pull apart, they're both smiling. "Yes, definitely." Cas says.

With contentment coursing through him, Dean gets into the car and drives away, knowing he'll be seeing Cas again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 is already in the works, so subscribe to the Verse if you want to see where these boys are headed!


End file.
